fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Pink
Hot Pink Her name is Dina Hannah Jenner. She's one of three human children from Michelle and Daniel Jenners. She is hated by the mutant team--Zemo for some reasons. She proved the Zemo wrong as she is not what the Zemo seems to think. Thing changed for the Zemo to see the difference from her. This happened as Dina sacrificed her life in saving the lives of the Zemo and fighting against the unwillful Arctica. Arctica knew Dina was human, but she refused to fight against the human Dina. She knew she could kill her with her mutant powers. She told Arctica to free the Zemo for her and Arctica told her no. She decided to make a several fights against Arctica. She failed several battles until she slipped on slippery ice floor. She made it worse when the icicle fell off and came toward her. It hitted her. Arctica tried to stop an icicle in which is not belonging to her powers. This made Arctica feel so bad to see how Dina get killed by a simple icicle. But an icile hitted her through something under the below. Below the ground, something saved her life and mutated her into a mutant suddenly. She finally defeated Arctica and saved all the lives of the Zemo. The Zemo opened their jaws to see Hot Pink and recognized the voice that belonged to Dina. She made Litz think twice that she is not one of those humans who hate mutants. She told Litz no big deal and now she's a mutant. A few months later, Hot Pink joined the Zemo. She fell in love with Xenon. Somehow, she left the Zemo and a message for Chloroxine, her best friend. She discovered the truth about Xenon's secret in which he had been loved with Chloroxine. She had no choice to leave the Zemo in finding her own solo adventure somewhere else. She never want to come back anymore. For the worst part for Dina's fate, she come to save Alessandra in which Alessandra was supposed to be sacrificed for making a peace for both warrior race. She refused to let a young girl child Alessandra getting killed for ending the wars and making a peace. She made things worse for herself, causing the warriors angry and making them fight against her in their ways. She knew she can not survive any of these battles against the billion warrior races. She had to try and fought them all the long way. No one had been heard from her. The Zemo was trying to find her. During the Trizen event, the soul of Dina meets Miami in the mind where she told Miami to push things harder than she thought. She told Miami if that is what she wanted and fought all these things. She also told Miami that she forgave her for what happened between her and Xenon. In the end of the Trizen event, Miami told the Zemo to save Litz and then she told them to find Dina before a few times. Miami told the Zemo that Dina saved her life from the possession of Omen, an evil, cursed spirit. The Zemo was in a deep shock to see Miami as a different person. Dina finally joined the Ject and met her brother and Vortex, the one who told Dina to touch her. Dina was confusing what Vortex was trying to tell her. Vortex told Dina there is no other way for Vortex because she can not fight her own evil counterpart--Votrex. Hot Pink is no longer Hot Pink. She's new Volos. She has Vortex's powers that combined with her element Hot Pink. Category:Character